


A Guardian's responsibility

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Father's responsibility, Groot bailed out, Other, Quill and Rocket being responsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Comedy one-shot. Quill and Rocket have to bail Groot out after one of his shenanigans go wrong.
Kudos: 8





	A Guardian's responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from remembering playing Mass Effect and watching some older clips.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"What did he do?" Quill asked as he and Rocket approached Officer Rhomann Dey of Nova Corps, while Groot was in cuffs.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Let me guess, he wants us to bail him out." Quill deduced and Rocket nodded as he turned to Dey. "What happened? Whatever he broke, I'll pay for it. Again."

"I am Groot." Groot muttered.

"Hey, be nice!" Rocket snapped.

"What did he say?" Quill asked.

"You don't wanna know." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"He says he went to hang out with some friends and drank." Rocket translated.

"I am Groot."

"Doesn't remember much but he fell off the roof and broke some windows."

"I didn't know Groot's race can get drunk." Quill said.

"Well, if you know the right cocktail, then yeah." Rocket said.

"I am Groot!" Groot snapped.

"Hey, don't pull that crap on us, Groot! At least I didn't smash stuff drunk and forget doing it!" Rocket shouted.

"I am Groot!" Groot glared at Quill.

"Hey! Now that's too far! Even for you and me! You take that back!" Rocket pointed his hand at Groot.

"What did he say?" Quill asked.

"Well…" Rocket neared Quill and whispered into his ear before Quill glared at Groot.

"Dude, that was just one time! And that's a low blow!" Quill said.

"Look, either pay for the damage or he'll have to spend a night in a cell." Dey said.

"Why is that car on fire?" Rocket asked, turning to the car on fire.

"I am Groot." Groot said nervously.

"He says he drank some ryncol. Strong stuff. Almost burned him, so he spat it at the car. It went up like a bonfire. That's when Dey caught him." Rocket translated.

Quill sighed, folding his arm. _Time to play the Daddy._ "Groot, you are going to apologize to nice Mr. Dey for setting the car on fire."

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted.

"Groot…" Rocket and Quill glared, folding their arms as Groot looked sheepish.

Groot turned to Dey nervously. "I am Groot." He said sheepishly.

"And…" Rocket said.

Groot sighed. "I am Groot."

"He said…"

"...that he's sorry and he promises never to do it again, got it." Quill nodded before transferring to Dey some units. "Hope this covers any damage he may have done."

Dey nodded before turning to Groot. "You're lucky, Tree. I better not catch you next time."

"You won't, thank you, sir." Quill promised as Dey left before Rocket turned to Groot.

"What booze did you drink? I wanna try." Rocket laughed.

"No!" Quill protested. "Do you have any idea how much money he just cost us?"

"First they'll have to catch us first." Rocket laughed hysterically as Groot joined him, while Quill rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need to know, imagine Groot, who was almost as tall as in Infinity War, so imagine early teen Groot.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
